A vehicle such as an automobile is provided with an instrument panel at a front part of a compartment. Such an instrument panel includes a vehicle meter apparatus. This vehicle meter apparatus is constituted as a vehicle measuring instrument unit. Such a vehicle meter apparatus has a display device such as a liquid display.
Recently, multi-function mobile terminals such as smart phones have been significantly developed and have widely been used.
It is reviewed that an external image from an external information terminal such as the multi-function mobile terminal is displayed on the above display device of the vehicle meter apparatus. Meter displays and other external information such as weather information are image-synthesized on the displayed external image (see, for reference, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-244343, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-230316).